


atlas

by jdphobe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, content warnings for attempted suicide and allusions to abuse, mostly just some genuine sad sad boys, nothin too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphobe/pseuds/jdphobe
Summary: Their relationship is more akin to leaning over his desk with a new snarky comment, and wadded up balls of paper flung across the room. Their relationship is boasting your latest 100%, and meeting his stink eye. It is a source of something to strive for, and a loaded gun all at once. Both professional and unprofessional. Mature and immature. But of the many things it is, emotional or intimate are neither of them.Karma gets some bad news. Some feelings come to light, and he finally sits down to have an honest conversation with his one and only rival.





	atlas

The first time Karma gets the news, he thinks it’s a sick prank.

“You’re going to have to try harder if you want to pull _my_ leg, Nagisa.”

“I’m not kidding!” The desperation in his voice never once fades. The elusive Nagisa Shiota is many things, but ingenuine is not one of those. He is open with his nature. And he is open with the weapon he carries. But he is also open with how strongly he feels, and his voice drips with unease.

“How the hell do you know?” Karma’s pacing now. Kids are bustling past. Nothing has changed. But _he_ can’t just go home from school now, can he? It’s right as he’d made it out the doors he’d received a rather urgent text.

[Call me. Now.]

“He told me himself!”

“He told _you?”_

“Don’t ask me why! We’ve barely talked! I don’t even know why he’d-”

Karma can’t help but stifle a chuckle.

_“Karma! This isn’t funny!”_

Of course it’s not funny! But it rings oh so ironic. The one and only. The invincible. The _untouchable!_ Rotting in a walled up emergency room! To see an angel fallen so far from grace… It’s, well-

“Of course. Of course.” He assures. “It’s just… Strange to think about.” He can’t possibly imagine what’s going through Asano’s head right now. He can’t even pinpoint what’s going through his own. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Enough of that. Why are you telling me this?”

There’s a long moment of silence on the other end. “I… Just thought you’d want to know.”

“And that’s all?”

“...Yeah.”

Karma sighs. “Alright. Thanks, Nagisa.” There’s one more awkward moment of silence, before he hangs up the phone.

He takes a moment to observe his surrounding and take a deep breath. A pair of boys loudly gossip as they make their way across the street, and a girl snickers and pushes her friend. At first glance, nothing has changed. Karma pockets his cell phone. The world continues to turn around him, and Asano Gakushuu has attempted suicide.

Well, isn’t that out of left field? Well, not really-- Well, it’s complicated.

For a moment, he’s still. But he shrugs it off and makes up his mind. He has an afternoon to blow, anyways. He’ll see what he can do. It’s not in the caliber of the one he’d called a rival to give up so easily. Perhaps he needed to goad some common sense into Asano.

He makes his way across the campus, makes a turn towards the general hospital, and begins his long trek across the city. He knows it’d be faster to take the parkour route, but something tells him now’s not the time to skirt across the rooftops.

His mind always wanders back to Asano. With that air of arrogance, and that desire of steel. There’s only one person capable of besting him. He’s far from weak willed. And yet, Karma can’t find it in himself to be particularly surprised. He’d see it from time to time. A flinch ever so subtle, or the way he’d falter when he’d met his match. Karma had learned a lot about reading people in the E Class. It’s two weeks after midterms, and that spoke for itself.

He isn’t sure how Asano’s gonna take to seeing him. If he’s even awake, that is. It’s not exactly like they’re friends. Their relationship is more akin to leaning over his desk with a new snarky comment, and wadded up balls of paper flung across the room. Their relationship is boasting your latest 100%, and meeting his stink eye. It is a source of something to strive for, and a loaded gun all at once. Both professional and unprofessional. Mature and immature. But of the many things it is, emotional or intimate are neither of them.

And yet, he feels the responsibility to check in. He knows the look Nagisa will give him if he admits he did nothing. He knows no-one else is going to visit a relentless asshole who’s quickly losing anything that made him interesting or threatening in the first place. And he knows the curiosity will drive him mad if he doesn’t at least peek his head in. He needs to know the details. He needs to see the look on his face. He needs to see his rival at his lowest low. Because he needs another bullet to load into his gun. He needs to remember this moment. To push him even further, and make sure this never happens again.

He makes his way into the building, and signs in. He gets the room number and heads to the elevator. Up one floor. Up two. Up three. And a ding. The door slides open, and he heads down the narrow hallway. Stops at room 309. Well. It’s now or never. He slicks his hair back, and peeks his head into the room with a “...Did someone’s grades get to him?”

He regrets it just about as soon as he says it. The tension in the room spikes, and a pair piercing of eyes meet his.

These aren’t a glare bundled with playful ‘knock it off’, directed at a petty jab, nor at childishly being one-upped. These are red and raw. Puffy and desperate. And absolutely vitriolic. A boy who flinches at being seen, and is just about ready to burst into tears again.

...This isn’t funny anymore.

His father’s across the room, face buried in hands, and shoulders quivering. His posture stiffens, and he doesn’t look up, merely growls in an icy tone. _“Get out.”_

Karma’s a deer in the headlights, taken aback and stunned. He’s not sure what he’d expected, slinking in uninvited, but this was far from it. Asano’s little stint was supposed to be a mistake. A falter. Something inane and pointless. But this wasn’t pointless. This was the one person he’d never seen back down hyperventilating at the sight of him, and the man who’d tormented him most openly weeping into his hands.

His jaw drops, but he can’t find the words.

_**“Get out.”**_ Gakuho repeats. His fist is clenched and trembling. Asano doesn’t speak.

He takes a step back, slowly blinking. Sends another glance Asano’s way. Asano averts eye contact, shoulders sinking in shame. Karma fumbles over his words. “I… I--” Another step back. “I… Just wanted to see what happened--”

“Well now you know.” Asano snarls. He seems so small. So contempt.

Gakuho stands up and storms towards Karma. “The last thing I need is you making this worse right now. S-”

Karma thinks without speaking. “You’re one to talk.”

There’s a long moment of silence. Gakuho hesitates, and the heart-monitor steadily beeps. “...Excuse me?”

“...I said _you’re one to talk._ ” Karma repeats mindlessly. Desperately. For a moment, he’s not sure what he’s saying. But as he spots the shock in Gakuho’s eyes, he knows he’s chosen the correct blade. “Considering you’re likely the reason he’s here in the first place, _sir_ , I don’t think you’re exactly helping him too much either.”

Gakuho’s shoulders tense, and his breath hitches. His fist unclenches, and clenches again. He makes his way towards Karma, who quite accurately comes to the realization that he may be about to get into a fistfight with a grown man. But Gakuho merely walks past.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He speaks. “Perhaps I have failed in many ways as a parent. And I’m not absolving myself of said blame. But if you think you’re more adept in knowing _my own son_ than me, then be my guest. Have a field day. I am always trying to learn. Just know one thing, Akabane.” He turns back to Karma, and firmly prods his chest. “If you hurt him again, I will have you suffer in ways beyond your wildest nightmares. You may believe me a monster, and perhaps you are correct, but this is the one thing I have left, and I. Will. Destroy you.”

He doesn’t give Karma the chance to respond. He merely sends an icy glance over his shoulder, and shuts the door behind him.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” He wonders aloud.

He doesn’t earn a response.

Somehow the silence feels more cutting than any possible retort. He has to break it. He needs to break it. It feels unnatural and threatening and vulnerable and everything they’re not. He takes a step towards the bed, and holds a hand out.

“...Awww. C’mon. Don’t you wanna chat?”

Silence. Asano doesn’t look his way.

“What? Too grumpy? I don’t bi-”

_“I know exactly why you’re here. So you can cut the crap.”_ His voice is a mumble.

Okay. There’s something. Bingo. “...And that is?”

“...I think you know.”

“No! I don’t. Enlighten me.”

Asano scowls and rubs at his eyes. He still refuses to look directly at Karma.

“I’m no mind reader. You’re gonna have to let me in on this one, smart g-”

“I get it! You win! You don’t need to rub it in!” He abruptly hisses.

“I’m n-”

“You think you’re so much better than me, and you’re so proud of it! I’m pathetic. I’m a _failure._ I know. So you don’t need to show up and confirm it for yourself--”

“Asa-”

“Yeah! I get it! Look at how far dumb, above-it-all Gakashuu’s fallen! Because he can’t even do this. H-”

_“Jesus Christ dude, can you let me speak!?”_ Asano’s mouth hangs open. “What the hell happened!?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” This is like talking to a brick wall. A snivelling, shivering, brick wall.

“I’m not gonna mock you!” Well, he was going to. But now’s not the time to bring that bit up. He takes another cautious step towards the bed. He holds his palms out as if approaching a particularly unruly animal. “...Did you seriously try to off yourself?”

Asano flinches, but falls into silence oncemore.

“I didn’t think you were that sort of pers-”

“Neither did I!” Asano covers his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated growl. “Sure. Yeah. I’m weak. I tried to kill myself. You got your answers. Now _go away._ I didn’t want you showing up here.”

They’re walking in circles. It feels as if he’s talking to a complete stranger. His lips purse, and he stifles a comment about this being no way to greet such a great friend. That’s not gonna get through to Asano right now. Instead he saunters over to the side of the bed, and silently observes him.

A long moment of silence. “What the hell do you want?”

Karma gives a halfhearted shrug. “How ‘bout we just chat? Don’t need to chat about _this_. Anything. Your choice, big boy.”

Asano’s nose wrinkles. “...I don’t need you patronizing me. I’ve told you well enough. You’ve made your point.”

“And I’ve told you I’m not here to take a piss on you! Holy Hell, Asano! This is just how I speak.”

Asano glowers, and turns his head away. “...How did you even find out?”

“Nagisa.”

“Of-fucking-course.”

“Since when have you two been buddy-buddy? ...Not that I’m gonna pry, if you don’t wanna talk. Trying to be a good Samaritan and all.”

Asano sighs. “This isn’t like you, Akabane.”

“And this isn’t like you, Asano.”

Asano bites his lip and shifts uncomfortably. “Why’d you show up? This is really none of your business.”

Karma gives another shrug. “Sorta felt like I had to. Sorry I didn’t bring flowers or anything.” He sarcastically tacks on.

Now that earns an eye roll from Asano. “...Then I would have _really_ beat your ass.”

Okay. Okay. There we go. Ease him up. “Yeah. Good call on my part. That’s the last thing I want, considering you’re the asshole who took martial arts classes just to personally screw us over.”

“...It wasn’t to personally screw you over. It was to personally screw everyone over.”

“...Ah yes. Much more noble.” Karma cheekily nods. “You’re a relentless, cruel force of nature who shouldn’t be messed with, lest I face risk of an ass beating, intellectually, and physically.” He’s not usually the type to compliment Gakushuu Asano of all people, but something tells him he needs it right now. The tension of the room is lightening up, and he thinks he sees a begrudging smile creeping up Asano’s lips. “Don’t tell me you’re seriously scared of me.”

With so few words the tension returns. “...I am not _scared_ of you. But I am well aware you’ll look down on me.” He coldly responds. “Quite frankly, I’m not sure where our little ‘rivalry’ is going to go from here.”

“Nowhere, ideally. I need someone to ‘put me in my place’.”

“I know I’m no longer an equal or a challenge in your eyes.” Karma looks for words. But Asano continues before he can find the chance. “I’m a failure.” It’s self deprecating, but not self pitying. It’s spoken as a statement of objective fact.

“You are not a failure because you tried to kill yourself!” Karma sputters.

“Of course not.” Asano bitterly agrees. “...I am not a failure because I tried to kill myself. I tried to kill myself because I am a failure.” The words recited thoughtlessly, instinctively, as one would repeat an answer to a test they’d taken a thousand times.

“...Hey. No way. You’re _way_ more successful than most people.” This is starting to feel more and more like a misguided prank. He’d known Asano was troubled, but he took it in _stride_. This was the guy who’d been born on top of the heap, and trashed anyone who tried to grasp for higher ground. He was _the_ textbook definition of high standards. It’s almost outright irritating to hear him gripe about himself like this. Does he know how much others would kill for the chances he has!? To _be_ him!?

“It’s not _enough!_ ” Asano hisses. “The strongest of the weak is still weak! Unless you can prove yourself, your efforts are meaningless.”

“Weak!? You think you’re _weak?_ ” Karma scoffs.

“Of course you don’t get it. Someone like you never could.” Asano huffs. “But one moment of shortcoming is all it takes. I have fought _so hard_ for what I have. And if I cannot continue to earn it, then my existence has been a waste.”

“For one, second place isn’t a bad place to be.”

“‘Second place’? You believe that’s all this is about? Second place how often? In comparison to _who!?_ To you!? To my father? It’s ceased to be a competition!”

“Your father is a fucking clown.”

“My father is pathetic in many of his own regards. I will not argue with you on that. He fails to live up to his own ideals, and his worldview is skewed in many ways. However, Akabane, he has the right idea. And I’ve seen it for myself.”

_‘Or you’re brainwashed.’_ Karma absentmindedly notes.

“He’s ceased to see me as an equal, as well. But rather something to protect. And, of course, he can’t even do _that_ right. While I have no gripes with our professional relationship, and would scorn the man’s intimacy, it’s not as if he’s ceased to look down on me! He merely expresses his disdain silently, as opposed to with his words. Even when he fails to see me not meeting his standards, I do! My standards are higher than his! I _will_ surpass him, and I _will_ surpass you.” The irritation in his voice rises throughout his rant. Though, as he finishes, his shoulders lower, and he drifts into silence. “...Well. Was going to. I don’t know what’s going to happen to me now.”

Quite frankly, neither can Karma. “...I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Doubtful.”

“Listen. I know your dad quite literally beats your ass when you get a 98, but that doesn’t mean-”  
“86.”

“...What?”

“I got an 86 on the math midterms. And he didn’t ‘beat my ass’. He’s ‘beyond that now’.”

An 86? An 86!? Half of the ex-E-Class would have readily and quite literally beat Asano’s ass for a 86! “That’s n-”

“No. Once more: You wouldn’t get it. Life comes easily to you.” Asano dejectedly mumbles. “But I did not dedicate my entire life to excelling, only to get a mediocre grade. I don’t stay up until the dead hours of the night for mediocracy. I have never once dealt with that man’s scorn, or rallied my peers for the sake of mediocracy. And I have certainly not worked myself to the bone only to deal with your smug satisfaction.”

“Smug satisfaction.” Karma repeats. “Trying to make a decent future for myself isn’t smug satisfaction.”

“And that’s not what I mean. Earn your own successes, and carve any future you wish. But to see you so readily hold every victory over my head: It’s… Unbearable. You’re irritating, and childish. So quick to mock despite your own glaring flaws. I can’t stand it.”

Holy hell. What’s with the frank analysis? It’s not as if Asano is any better. He’d singlehandedly described the way he’s treated everyone he sees as ‘below him’ from day one. “...I just kinda thought that was how our relationship was.”

“Mmmmm…”

“Listen, I’m sorry if you think I think I’m better than you.”

“You do.” Asano grumbles. “Don’t think I don’t know what happens after this. The cat gets out of the bag, and I’m ruined. I’m not indulging you out of trust. I’m indulging you because I know you won’t take no for an answer.”

“I do not!” Karma can’t help but be a little offended. He’s a merciless devil at heart, but there’s a huge difference between schoolyard bullying, and _boasting someone’s suicide._ “I’m not sure who you think I am, but your secret’s safe with me.” He pauses, for a moment, before holding his pinky out with a goofy grin. “Pinky promise.”

Asano doesn’t take it. “Are you capable of taking anything seriously?”

_Of course! Murder, for one. But he can save that story for later._ “We all have our ways of dealing with our demons. This is how I deal when I don’t know what else to say.” Karma admits. “But you want me to be serious? ‘Cause honestly, the fact that you believe people are either ‘failures’ or ‘successes’, is your first mistake. There’s a lot to be learned from screwing up.”

“I know that much.” Asano butts in. “Loss can come as a valuable lesson. But loss also makes it easier for your ambitions, and your skills to slip away. There’s a stark difference between a failure due to your own fault, and failing as a constant. If you continue to fail, it will only seal your future.”

“Then so be it.” Karma says. He doesn’t believe there to be a truth behind it at all, but there’s only so much he can do. “It’s okay to just be ‘okay’, as long as you’re legitimately trying your hardest.”

“Now _that_ really doesn’t sound like you.”

_‘Namely because I’m paraphrasing an octopus.’_ “Yeah. I know. But something-something judging a fish by its ability to climb a tree can only go so far.”

“...And if the fish cannot run? Cannot even swim? Thus cannot accomplish anything?”

“...Then that still doesn’t mean it has any less of a right to be here.” If that were true, Terasaka would have been picked off a long time ago. “...Plus, I think everyone’s got a secret skill of some sort. Who knows. Maybe the fish is great at Tai Chi.”

Asano scoffs.

“What? Is that not good enough for you? Fine, then! He’s a Jenga Champ. Can cook up a killer lasagna.”

“Will you get to the point?”

“The point is that you aren’t better than anyone. You don’t _need_ to be better than anyone. And considering your secret skill is just about everything, your future isn’t ~suddenly doomed~ because of one screw up. Or even ten. That’s just not how life works. Even if you fall into a pit, if you’re ballsy enough, you can claw your way out.” He smirks. “I came out of the dreaded E-Class alive, didn’t I?”

Asano’s quiet for a good moment. “I suppose you did.” A pause. “...I just feel as if I’m a project that’s no longer worth being worked on.”

“Of course not! You’re a fucking human being.”

Asano finally looks his way, eyes wet, and lip quivering. It’s the culmination of every time he’d flinched abruptly, or turned in a test unfinished because he’d needed to double check every question three times. It’s the frustrated look he’d send Karma’s way when he just couldn’t do it. It’s angry, and it’s hopeless, and it’s _sad._ And it’s something Karma’s seen coming for a long time.

He’d seen the cracks spiderweb down the pristine porcelain that was Asano’s life. But he’d observed it as a curious onlooker, and never once stepped in to prevent the disaster. How could he? There was no passing up the opportunity to see what it looked like when something so expensive shattered.

...Turns out it’s pretty depressing, actually.

He’s blinking away tears as desperately as he can; stubbornly attempting to hold on to any last dignity.

“You can go ahead and cry.”

“I-I’m not crying!”

It’s obvious Asano’d been crying before he even arrived, but he doesn’t particularly wanna bicker over that at the moment. “Alright, alright. Whatever you say. But I’ll look the other way.”

Asano can’t hold it back any longer. One tear trickles down his cheek, then another. Before he knows it, he’s shakily gasping for breath, as tears cascade down his face. “...I don’t know what’s going to happen now. I’m so scared-- I--” The tiniest whimper “I don’t know what I’m going to do. What’s going to happen to me? What happens when the others find out? _How long will I be here?_ ” His words come out faster and faster; Like a hurricane, as he’s overwhelmed. His shoulders shake with the weight that’s been laid upon him, and the uncertainties that won’t quit eating at him. He sniffles and hiccups and weeps. And it comes to Karma that he’s been just as scared as the rest of them this entire time. Maybe just in his own way. “I’m sorry. I’m weak. I-”

He’s not sure what comes over him. Perhaps it’s impulse, or perhaps it’s insight. But a split second decision is all it takes. Before he knows it, he finds his arms tightly clasped around Asano Gakushuu.

“You are not weak.”

Asano’s breath hitches, and his entire body tenses.

“...Sorry. Just thought you needed this.”

Something tells him Asano hasn’t been hugged in a _very_ long time.

Asano hesitates. But slowly his shoulders lower, and his body relaxes. He shakily reaches for Karma, clinging to him like a child who’s lost his security blanket. Hands clutching his back, and lip feebly quivering, he buries his face in Karma’s chest and _screams._

He sobs and wails. Desperately hiccuping and whining. All of the frustration and all of the fear he’s built up combusts, and he muffles his bawling into Karma’s shirt. His hands dig into the back of Karma’s shoulder, as he attempts to pull _something - anything_ closer. It’s so tight and painful and pathetic. But Karma doesn’t move. He merely keeps his arms around Asano, gently rubbing circles into his back.

Seconds pass. As does a minute. He doesn’t let go. He merely continues to wail and ramble incoherently. Karma feels his tears and his snot stain his shirt, and just about reminds Asano how gross he’s being. But he holds himself back, and lets himself be intimate. Just this once.

“...Let it all out.”

After what feels like an eternity, Asano’s hiccups begin to fade. H his sobs soften. And although his hands continue to shake, he pulls away from Karma, an unreadable expression on his face.

“...Feel any better?”

“...I don’t know.”

“That’s alright.” Sometimes it’s okay to not have all the answers.

Asano awkwardly shuffles. Karma can’t blame him. This is so against everything they stand for. But here they are, huh?

“I think you’ll be just fine.”

“M… Mmmm.”

“It’s gonna take a bit more to knock someone like you out of the ring.”

Asano is silent.

“And, for the record? If the ‘others’ give you any trouble over this, I’ll beat the daylights out of them.”

“...You’re just looking for any excuse to get into a extraneous pissfight.”

“What can I say? I’m not the sort of guy to pass up an opportunity.”

Asano rolls his eyes, but Karma can spot the bemused smile creeping up his face. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He’s silent for a moment more, before looking at Karma. “I… Think it’s time for you to go. You’ve long overstayed your welcome.”

“Oh. I see how it is.”

“I still have a lot to get sorted out.”

“Yeah. I know. I’ll scram.” Karma retorts. “ _Though,_ I think you’re forgetting something.”

“Oh. Er--” Asano sputters. “Thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it. You just gotta pay me back sometime. It’s only karma.”

“...How long have you been waiting to use that pun?” Asano gripes.

“Only about my entire life.”

Asano firmly punches his shoulder. “Okay. You can get out.”

“I know you think it was funn-”

Another firm punch. _“Out.”_

Karma grabs at his shoulder. “Okay, okay, okay!” He hisses, making his way towards the door. He sends one last glance over at Asano. “Things are going to be different now, by the way.”

“...How so?”

“Ideally no more hurt feelings. Let me know when I’m crossing a line. I’m a shitfaced maniac, but the last thing I want to be responsible for is this.” Human life is precious. If there’s anything else he’d learned in the fleeting E-Class- That he’d learned on that melancholy summer night, it was that.

“Very well. I… Suppose that will be for the better.”

Karma firmly nods. “Seeya, Asano.”

“Goodbye for now, Akabane.”

He makes his way out of the hospital room with the smallest smile on his face.

_‘Better.’_

He likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:**
> 
>  
> 
> Oh jeez! This is the first thing I’ve written in like six months, and it’s basically fucking Asano sadstuck. I’d try to say I’m not proud, cause there’s no reason in particular I should be so attached to Asano, but quite frankly this came out awesome, so I’m not gonna complain! I woke up at 2am about a week ago with the idea, and it just would not leave my mind until I got it down. 
> 
> Asano has a lot of issues. And we never got to see his future. I like to imagine he comes out of it ultimately fine, but he had to snap sooner or later beforehand. His relationship with his father is still shaky at best, and his and Karma’s dynamic where they only mocked each other left a bad taste in my mouth. I felt that could only end poorly sooner or later, so here we are!
> 
> I know this is all a lil OOC for Asano, but to be frank, no-one quite acts like themself during a mental break. So I let him be a lot more emotional than the norm.
> 
> I definitely left a few loose ends open on purpose. Originally I was going to have a scene where Gakuho outside the room asked Karma if he thinks he’s failed his job as a father. (Yes. The answer is yes.) But it’s not really Karma’s place to answer, and where it did end just felt right. I do genuinely believe Gakuho wants to do better now, but it’s just too late. He’s strained his relationship with his son so much, and is still cold as hell. Even once he moves past that, it’s gonna take Asano years to unlearn the things he taught him. And that’s pretty damn sad. 
> 
> As for Nagisa, I felt it’d be distracting to go into it during the fic, but I like to think him and Asano have a little strained awkward friendship of their own. They have some pretty similar issues, and I feel they could really vibe because of that. I like to think while Nagisa was still feeling pretty crappy over Koro Sensei’s death he was looking for distractions, and texted Asano “Thank you” for escorting them away from the paparazzi. They hit it off pretty well, and talk from time to time. Karma probably lazily texted the E Class Group chat like “Lmao Asano’s not at school I’m so bored” and Nagisa got worried because that’s not like him and called him up.
> 
> Hopefully I can write more like this in the future! I miss writing, and this was fun to write, even if I popped all of it out at various unholy hours of the night. Maybe in the future I’ll get started on a potential Future!Nagisa fic, or even get my Noragami fic down on paper. We’re just gonna have to see, huh?
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading! And hope you enjoyed!


End file.
